


A Phone Call

by ArwenKenobi



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2013 [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKenobi/pseuds/ArwenKenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your idiocy is an issue for another day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Phone Call

"So let me understand this?" he begins. "You got a call at three in the morning."

An exasperated sigh. "Yes."

"You went off without consulting me?"

"John, I - "

"Your idiocy is an issue for another day."

"Idiocy, well I - "

"And then you were ambushed when you arrived precisely as one would suspect."

"Ambush, yes. Suspect, no."

A beat. "What is so singular about an ambush?"

"There's no trace, not that anyone could find, aside from what implicates me."

He nearly drops the phone. "Seriously? Have you spoken to Lestrade? There's no way this makes sense."

"It doesn't! And they won't let me contact anyone - that's why I had to break out, John."

"Which doesn't make you look guilty at all." John pinches his nose and bleary reaches for the lamp. "Right. I'll be meeting you where then?"

"I'll meet you half way. Delhi would be best. I'll text with details once I find a charger for this phone."

_"Where? Where are you and why am I.... and you in...WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"It's best you don't know, John. Give my regards to, Mary."

"And to you, Sherlock!" Mary grins from the other side of the bed. John rings off. He begins to apologize but Mary bats him off. "Go get him. It sounds like fun!"

John is hung over, irritated, and on the other side of the bloody planet. "I told him to give me a ring if it was something serious."

"We're on our honeymoon, John." Mary reminds him. "Maybe he was trying to be nice?"

John rolls his eyes. "Doubtful. Wouldn't surprise me if has staged it himself. "

Mary laughs and John really, really, wonders how she finds this all so endearing and hilarious. "Go order your tickets, John. Bring one for me too, I want to see what's going on."

John blinks. "Coffee first. "

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 13: Murphy's Law


End file.
